


Considerations

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Hints of Yuzuvier, Speculation, sQuad dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: "Yuzu and Javi being their usual touchy, huggy, loving self with each other and the skating squad observing and talking about them."





	Considerations

Because he had spent the better part of his senior career actually getting to spend time with Yuzuru and recognizing that Yuzuru was just a naturally touchy person, Shoma wasn’t overly surprised by the fact that his friend happened to be incredibly close with Javier, too. After all, the two of them were rink mates and excellent companions, and for a while, Shoma didn’t have too many international friends of his own; he really wasn’t sure how they were supposed to interact with each other.

For a while, Shoma hadn’t thought anything of Yuzuru and Javier’s friendship. And then he grew closer with Nathan and Boyang, and it became quite apparent to the young man that he was clearly missing some bigger picture, because he knew for a fact that he didn’t constantly hug Nathan and Boyang, and he certainly didn’t require constant physical contact with them, as some people did. Fortunately, he hadn’t been the only one to think that Javier and Yuzuru were perhaps closer to each other than usual friends might be, and now they were all trying to figure out whether the two were just friends, or if they might actually be dating.

Either reality would have been fine, of course, and it was more of a curiosity on Shoma’s part than anything else, but Nathan and Boyang had been quite willing to stick around with Shoma to try to find out.

The three of them were sitting on the ice, a little cold but overall comfortable, watching as Yuzuru and Javier talked between themselves. They had a tendency to whisper things in the other’s ear, little secrets or conversation-starters that were meant to be shared with each other and with no one else. Javier muttered something, and Yuzuru grinned, nodding enthusiastically and patting the older man on his shoulder.

Boyang leaned forward, resting his chin against his hand. “I really don’t think they’re dating, honestly. Maybe we’re just missing something?” he suggested. He and Nathan were in the same boat as Shoma was, that they got along extremely well but weren’t nearly as physically close as Yuzuru and Javier were. And so the trio opted to just watch the older men, since they had already finished their practice and genuinely had nothing better to do.

“Well, maybe it’s because we don’t train together,” Nathan said.

Shoma glanced over, still uncertain. He wasn’t quite sure if he considered himself nearly as close with any of Mihoko’s other students, save perhaps for Mao, but she was more of an older-sister-figure to him than someone he was comfortable lying against, gossiping with, or hugging all the time. Maybe when he was younger he had been, and only because she would first strong-arm him and refuse to let go, but even then he had only been a reluctant participant.

“Are you very close with your rink-mates?” Shoma asked Nathan.

The younger man hummed in response. “Sort of? I mean, we all get along, and Adam said I’m basically his son, but…no, he and Ashley are usually closer with each other.”

Nodding, Boyang gave Yuzuru and Javier another curious look as he tried to decipher the pair. “Then they’re probably just best friends?”

They were now skating with each other, Javier with his hands folded behind his back and Yuzuru speaking energetically, hands flailing about as he talked. When Yuzuru noticed Boyang’s staring, however, he pulled Javier close and muttered something in the older man’s ear. Gaze shifting to Boyang, Javier just smirked, chuckled, and nodded.

Boyang stiffened, and Shoma made a face. “They know we’re talking about them, don’t they?” he asked nervously. Of course, he already had a little bit of experience of getting dragged into the older skaters’ conversations, since he was close enough with them and reluctantly knew that he was essentially Yuzuru’s plaything when the other man so chose. And now he was a bit worried that Yuzuru was going to pull him over, and the young man hunkered down closer to Boyang and Nathan.

It seemed that, every time Shoma and Yuzuru were in the same environment, Shoma either embarrassed himself, was embarrassed by Yuzuru, or ended up falling on his face. Sometimes in that order.

“We can’t protect you,” Boyang whispered, reading Shoma’s mind.

Nathan shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I think that they’re looking away,” he tried to assure them.

And as usual, Nathan was right, and Yuzuru and Javier shrugged nonchalantly and went back to skating. As they moved, Yuzuru threw his hands behind himself, and Javier, of course, grabbed onto them to let the younger man lead him around the rink. Their hands were clasped, but their fingers weren’t quite threaded together, and Shoma wondered what that meant. Perhaps, that they were just very good friends, maybe even best friends, and that their closeness really didn’t mean anything else. After all, he had skated like that with Boyang a few times, around in a circle. That didn’t mean that they had ever dated.

Of course, as soon as he thought it, Yuzuru twirled around to face Javier, and the older man just shook his head fondly, the two of them continuing their stroll. They weren’t even practicing anything, really, and were just enjoying the other’s company.

“Javi, pick me up—“ Yuzuru demanded, already practically throwing himself into his friend’s arms (friend? More than a friend? How could they ever be sure?), and Javier wasn’t going to be caught off-guard this time. He was strong, and Yuzuru was slim, and he easily caught Yuzuru, though their similar size did almost throw him off his balance; Javier caught himself, though, quite pleased with himself.

Boyang looked over at the two young men sitting next to him. “Okay, so what do we make of that?”

“I don’t know, Yuzu likes to be picked up all the time,” Shoma answered; he wasn’t wrong, though Yuzuru usually chose a more vertical position with which he preferred to be lifted, so that he could be the tallest person in a room. He hardly ever liked to be carried about bridal-style, or he never really asked to be, but he was apparently quite comfortable being that way with Javier.

He had no clue what to make of that information. Shoma groaned. “You know what, I give up. If they’re dating, great. If they’re not, that’s fine. Their type of friendship works, and so does ours.” He might have gotten frustrated because he didn’t know what to make of Yuzuru and Javier, but he was also starting to get uncomfortably cold; the young man stood, holding out hands for Boyang and Nathan to take. They both grabbed onto Shoma, and he moved to help them stand.

As Shoma should have expected, he soon lost his footing, and he toppled backward, dragging his friends with him. Shoma found himself lying on the ice, Boyang on top of him, and Nathan half-lying on top of Boyang. “Sorry—“ the young man mumbled as he rolled off.

“It’s okay, you two are light,” Shoma managed, and Boyang smiled sheepishly.

When the three finally did right themselves, they saw Yuzuru and Javier watching them, Yuzuru still comfortably held in Javier’s apparently tireless arms, both wearing matching, knowing smiles. “Well, that looked fun,” Javier said kindly as he put Yuzuru down, who still kept a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

Nodding, Yuzuru added, “Yeah, I didn’t know you three were so close.”

Boyang rubbed a sore spot on his elbow. “Getting closer by the second, apparently,” he mumbled.

At his comment, both Yuzuru and Javier chuckled, turning to leave. “And here we thought we had the closest friendship in the rink,” Javier said as he linked his arm through Yuzuru’s. “Oh, well, guess we’ll have to keep up.” He led his friend away, Yuzuru glancing back over his shoulder to offer the trio a more mischievous kind of smile before returning his attention back to Javier.

Not even surprised, Shoma just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He was definitely onto us.”

Nathan frowned. “We never actually figured it out, either.”

Shoma decided not to dwell on it too much. He didn’t know whether Yuzuru was dating Javier or whether they were just really great friends who liked to be close with each other, but he thought it best not to ask. After all, he had his own friends now, and they were probably going to get themselves into more trouble than he had time with which to keep up. And it didn’t matter if Yuzuru and Javier were dating, or if Shoma knew if they were, so long as those two could always maintain their closeness and their friendship. The three began to skate toward the gate, only pausing when Boyang, who was at the front, stopped abruptly.

“…Javi didn’t mean it when he said we were closer than they were, right?”

Nathan shook his head with a smile. “Doubt it. If he did, then we’d have to figure out if any of us are dating.” He laughed lightly, stepping off the rink, and Boyang seemed pleased enough with the answer as he followed the younger man.

Hesitating, Shoma let his gaze wander to the side, thinking.

Now he definitely had more questions than answers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my finished prompts at figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see some there that you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
